


Sueños con S de "Sacrificios"

by McDangelo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Steve's Restaurant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDangelo/pseuds/McDangelo
Summary: Para hacer realidad tus sueños hay que estar dispuesto a realizar ciertos sacrificios.Danny está en proceso de realizar el suyo: abrir un restaurante italiano, pero, ¿está dispuesto a sacrificar su relación para su cometido?





	Sueños con S de "Sacrificios"

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me salió cuando en un capitulo de la octava temporada, Grover les dice a Danny y Steve que nunca pensó que un restaurante iba a provocar tantas peleas entre ellos.  
Básicamente, me descargué por lo mucho que me molesta la relación McDanno en esta temporada, cada vez más distanciados por culpa del restaurante (y de los productores y guionistas que nunca nos van a dar más que queerbaiting).

Parecía un sueño. Danny nunca pensó que podría hacer realidad el deseo familiar de tener un restaurante italiano. Eran las esperanzas de otra vida. Esa idea que aparecía en su mente antes de irse a dormir pensando en lo genial que sería poder compartir las recetas de su familia a personas de todos los rincones del mundo, regalándoles amor y confort con los platos especiales de la abuela Williams. Personas que harían cola para encontrar lugar en el cálido comedor, quienes degustarían con asombro las delicias de los chefs y se marcharían con promesas de regresar pronto. 

Sin embargo, su realismo le advertía una y otra vez las dificultades de iniciar un restaurante, no solo por la fuerte inversión inicial que muy pocos podían costear sin hipotecar su vivienda, sino el cruzar los dedos para que el negocio diera sus frutos y no tuviera que cerrar a los pocos meses por las numerosas pérdidas económicas que representaba sostener a flote un inestable negocio. No obstante, la determinación de Steve a ayudarlo fue suficiente para tirar por la borda sus inseguridades y adentrarse en la boca del lobo sin miramientos debido a que ellos siempre habían logrado lo que se proponen y este era el primer proyecto grande como pareja que iban a poner en marcha. 

Los comentarios incrédulos y negativos de sus compañeros no tardaron en aparecer, con mayor o menor sutileza. Pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos para saber si les convenía o favorecería abrir un restaurante? No tenían que meterse, porque de todas formas era un proyecto de los dos. 

Tal vez, mirando desde la lejanía, debieron haber prestado más atención a los comentarios de su ohana. Ah, pero que difícil cuando se les cruza a estos dos una meta hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Tantos años de conocerse y vivir situaciones extremas les había puesto la ridicula idea de que su relación era a prueba de balas… y en cierta medida era cierto, aunque sólo podía aplicarse a las balas de plomo y no a las palabras como municiones que daban en el blanco del otro, causando heridas que no sanaban.

Las peleas aumentaban entre ellos a medida que los días pasaban y el proyecto avanzaba a paso de tortuga. Sabían que eso se debió a factores externos que no pudieron controlar, como la radiación de Steve, el brazo de Danny, el virus con su posterior cuarentena. El casi letal disparo a Danny y su recuperación. Y para colmo, tenían que lidiar con los papeles que se le exigía pagar y obtener, como la licencia para vender alcohol. Sin embargo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el robo de herramientas, o más bien la intervención de tío Vito que terminó empeorando su relación, hasta el punto que la necesidad de un distanciamiento se volvió urgente. 

¿Cómo dejaron que esto llegara tan lejos? La tensión entre ellos se sentía a millas. Las peleas eran constantes y cada vez aumentaban de intensidad. El contacto físico había desaparecido, así como las palabras de aliento. La relación se agrietaba y su ohana presenciaba como la pareja se rompía por ambiciones inalcanzables, sin posibilidad de intervenir para evitar que cayeran al abismo de la separación debido a que ellos no iban a aceptar su ayuda y consejos. 

Unas semanas más tarde se confirmaron sus presentimientos: el restaurante había ganado sobre el amor y compañerismo. La separación les dolió más a su ohana que a ellos. Seguían trabajando como siempre pero la amargura ahora teñía el ambiente de trabajo. 

Grover los vio ignorarse durante los casos y solo discutir lo mínimo e indispensable sobre el futuro de Steve’s. Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas que el restaurante no hubiera pasado de una idea. Resignado tuvo que aceptar la derrota, sus amigos solo necesitaban tiempo a solas para reflexionar y evaluar la prosperidad de su relación. Sin embargo deseaba gritarles que ese estúpido restaurante era el causante de todos sus conflictos y lo beneficioso que sería para todos que dejaran de jugar a los emprendedores y se dedicaran un tiempo a solas. 

Pero ese escenario cada vez se parecía a un sueño irrealizable.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... mal final.


End file.
